Bizarre in Berlin
by GlamBizarreKid4Life
Summary: When Vivienne,Genima,and Clothide win the chance to meet Cinema Bizarre,Things turn out great for them. When some of the guys get to know them better,things tend to change quickly. Will they figure it out or will they stay Bizarre in Berlin?
1. Character Bios

Inspired by the story "Chere Anges", I decided to add the main character's bio.

My Main Characters are Vivienne,Genima,and Clothide.

* * *

Vivienne Lydia-Marie Moore

Nickname(s):Viv, Vienne, V, Luna

Age:18 D.O.B:9/19/1995

Birthplace:New York City,New York

Hair Color:Red with Blue Bangs and Purple Streaks

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'7

Ethnicity:Spanish and Greek

Occupation:Salesperson at Hot Topic

Family:Marshall Moore(Father),Alia Moore(Mother),and Bethany Moore(Older Sister)

Pets: None

Hobbies: singing, photography, reading, writing

Talents: singing,photography and acting

Facts:Born in NYC and then moved to Miami,Florida at the age of 16. A year later,her parents got divorced and her sister got married to her high school sweetheart.

* * *

Genima Stewart(Real Name is not used in the Story)

Nickname:Strify

Age:18 D.O.B:5/18/1995

Birthplace:Miami,Florida

Hair Color:Dyed Black Hair with Red Streaks(Original Color:Blonde)

Eye Color:Gray

Height: 5'2 1/2

Ethnicity:American

Occupation:Cashier at Earthbound

Family:Nathaniel Stewart(Father),Marianne Stewart(Mother;Killed)

Pets: Ric[Male German Shepard]

Hobbies:skateboarding,doodling,reading animes

Talents:drawing

Facts:Born in Miami to an abusive father and abused the of 17,she was raped by her father(didn't get pregnant) and ran away to her friend Julianna's House.

* * *

Clothide Carsten

Nickname(s): Clo,Clo-Clo,Berlin

Age:18;D.O.B:8/4/1995

Birthplace:Berlin,Germany

Hair Color:dirty blonde hair with golden blonde highlights

Eye Color:Green/Blue(Depending on the light)

Height: 5'5

Ethnicity:German

Occupation:Volunteer at the JFK Library and The LGBT Center.

Family:Andreas Carsten[Twin Brother],Ada Carsten[Mother]

Pets:Nona(Orange Tabby Cat)

Hobbies:dancing,cooking,hanging out with her brother,playing video games

Talents: singing & cooking

Facts:Born and Raised in Berlin with her twin brother and their Dad ran out on them when they were they were 16,her brother told her that he was gay and performed as a Drag Queen named Dee Licious at their mother found out,she threatened to disown him unless he "turned" he refused,he left and Clothide left the house and flew on a plane to Miami, to watch her brother perform as his drag persona because he was living his dream that he would never give up on...ever. Would love to go back to Berlin someday and confront her mother.


	2. Forever or Never

Vivienne's P.O.V.

As the beats of Cinema Bizarre's "Forever or Never" blast into my ears from my black IPod touch (Freebie from a friend Apple) while I (wearing my Cinema Bizarre t-shirt, black and white striped skinny jeans and black flats with my hair in a ponytail) lay on my Black Satin Duvet covered Bed while Strify (wearing a black tank, black jeans, black cropped sequin jacket, and black flip flops with her hair down) paints my toenails black and Clothide's(wearing white t-shirt, gray tube top over it, light blue miniskirt, and grey wedges with a French braid) on my Black Sony Laptop, keeping an eye on this contest we entered. The same routine we did every year in the night of the last day of head off to my house(3 1/2 blocks from school)which happens to be a ten-story white complex with a red brick border at the top of the got in the lobby, which is decorated 1800s Victorian Style(A style my mother enjoys for a weird reason) in shades of Reds, Purple and white(The walls dark red, the floor covered with a purple carpet and the furniture white) we walked by the desk, passing by Martin, the lobby manager who has a thing for my mom but she's has no clue.

Anyways, we got in the elevator and went up to the penthouse, my floor. The thing is the building has 10 floors and my mother bought the last two floors for her and myself.

Oh, I forgot to mention that my mother is a supermodel and has been for 15 years. While attending Fashion in Milan, she met my father, Marshall Schmidt, a famous blogger, while working an after-party and fell in love, got married 5 years later after he proposed to her by the Berlin sunset on a picnic, moved to Miami, had my older sister, Bethany and 2 yrs. later, had me and lived happily after for 15 years until my mother left my father 'cause she fell out of love (Cinema Bizarre Song Reference) with him and divorced him.

Anyways, enough 'bout my past. Let's get back to now where we're in my room chilling and celebrating the last day of school.

"Clo, any updates on the contest yet?" I asked her.

"No, nothing yet." She told me in her thick German accent filled English.

"Guys, we're not gonna win the contest. Face it!" Strify told us.

"Dude, Stop being such a killjoy! Who knows, maybe we'll win this time. Now, what song should I play now?" I said.

"FOREVER OR NEVER!" Clo immediately shouted.

"Wow, Good choice, Berlin. She was just listening to that. Viv, put on "Silent Scream" instead". Strify said.

"Dude, that song is sad as hell. I'm putting on Clo-Clo's choice. Besides, it's our lucky song"

"Fine, I'm done with your-" "AHHHHH!"

We both turned to see Clothide screaming with her eyes popping out her head while staring at my computer.

"Clo, what's wrong?" we asked.

'WE WON! We can go to Berlin to meet the band at long last. We have to call my brother so he can come with us. The rules say you can bring up to 3 three guests, Luna." Clo explained.

"Well, Guys, Let's start packing cause WE'RE OFF TO BERLIN!"


End file.
